Court McGee
Background McGee is a former alcoholic and heroin addict, who has since recovered and has been clean since April 2006. McGee later became a martial artist. He has trained in wrestling and karate, having competed in over 100 karate bouts. McGee also holds a professional boxing record of 2-0, after competing between MMA fights. UFC career Court lost to Jorge Rivera in a Middleweight match up at UFC 1 after the ref stopped the fight 4.15 into the first round. McGee lost to Yushin Okami at UFC 7 by Unanimous decision, McGee won at Fight night 2 by Unanimous decision against Demian Mir, McGee beat Jason Miller in his next fight at UFC 21 by Unanimous decision, McGee lost to Brian Stann at UFC 29 by Unanimous decision. McGee beat Rousimar Palhares by Unanimous decision at fight night 9, McGee beat Paulo Filho by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, McGee lost to Jorge Rivera by Unanimous decision at UFC 42, McGee beat Chris Leben by TKO at Fight Night 16. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Chris Leben | TKO (Punch) | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.10 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Jorge Rivera | Unanimous decision | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Paulo Filho | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Brian Stann | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Jason Miller | Unanimous decision | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Demian Maia | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Yushin Okami | Unanimous decision | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Jorge Rivera | TKO (Punches) | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.15 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |} category:Fighters